


I will follow you into the dark

by myboybuildscoffins24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Gun Violence, Guns, Haunting, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Mentions of Sex, Wedding, based on the Haunted Mansion, but not graphic, cuz they dead, ya know Disneyland/the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboybuildscoffins24/pseuds/myboybuildscoffins24
Summary: Haunted Mansion AU





	I will follow you into the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking bless [allourheroes](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/) for betaing for me and then figuring out these fucking links omg why is it so difficult.   
> Also bless [This fan art](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/sterekreblogsandart/179359205282/)

It had been nearly a hundred years since Derek taken his last breath. The day he died started out so lovely, the day was perfect, up until the end. Most days he forgets the details, but every now and again it comes back to him. A whirlwind of emotions, flashes of anger course through him, or what is left of him. It took him awhile to come to himself, mostly bits here and there, darkness consuming him.

He is in the ballroom, standing alone while he looks up at the chandelier. He remembers it well today. The smell of blood comes back to him then, gunpowder, and smoke. The sounds of screaming, and the flash of pain. His hand comes up to his chest, covering his heart; he can almost feel it beat.

“Reminiscing?” a voice called out behind him.

He doesn’t turn as Stiles entered down the staircase. “Remembering.” Derek exhaled softly, eyes closed.

If he could cry, he might do it now. Stiles pressed up against his back, face tucking against his loves hair. “No use dwelling on the past” he replied, with a kiss against Derek’s neck. “Dance with me, my love.”

Fingers running down Derek's shoulders, over the blood stained fabric. The older man turned and took his hand, grabbing Stiles’ waist with the other. He began to twirl them around the room, as Stiles hummed softly. They glided together, and Derek watched the way Stiles’ head tipped back, eyelashes fluttering. “You look stunning today.” Derek told him, voice low.

Stiles looked at him, a small smile on his love’s rosy red lips. “You say that every day.”

“I mean it every day.”

They continue to dance until they hear the sound of crunching gravel. “Sounds like the living.” Stiles sighed, breaking his hold from Derek. “Hopefully these ones scare easily.”

He moves to the window and looks out to the front of the property. A car is coming up the road, and he looked to Derek. “At least we will have some fun today.”

 

<<<

 

Derek’s eyes were closed, the cool breeze on his skin felt amazing. In front of him the sun was getting low in the sky, casting the world in orange and pink. He stood on the balcony, enjoying time passing slowly. Boyd was behind him, fiddling with the cuffs on his shirt. “Having second thoughts?” Boyd teased, smiling at the look Derek shot at him.

“Never,” Derek told him, turning to help Boyd straighten his cuff. “I have never been more sure of anything in my life.”

He smiled at the thought that today he would be married to the love of his life. Stiles was in the other side of the mansion, being primped and pressed. He knew Lydia wouldn't let Stiles out in anything less than perfection. Scott appeared from inside the room, he was dressed in his fine clothes, hair slicked. “Stiles wants to see you,” he said fondly. “He refuses to be stopped.”

The taller man rolled his eyes, and moved forward. “Tell him I will meet him in the library.”

Scott nodded and turned to leave, stopping short. “You two don't have much time,” he said. “No fooling around, the wedding starts soon.”

“Isn't it my wedding?” Derek asked, walking back in and towards the library, straightening the jacket as he passed a mirror.

Once inside, Stiles appeared soon after. He was dressed in black as well, though it was embroidered with crimson red, which made him look flush with life. Derek's breath caught in his throat, eyes roving over Stiles slim figure. “Don't you know it's bad luck to see each other before the wedding?” he teased, as Stiles threw his arms around him.

Stiles kissed him deeply, arms wrapped around Derek's neck, as the taller man held them steady. “I don't care what people say, I wanted to see you,” he replied, leaning his forehead against his fiance's.

Derek smiled, holding Stiles’ hips as they stood together gazing into each other’s eyes. “I love you,” Stiles told him softly.

“I love you,” Derek replied, a small smile on his lips. “We should go before your father finds us and decides I have taken your virtue before our actual wedding.”

He tugs Stiles to the doorway. “That virtue was lost a long time ago.” Stiles laughed, kissing the back of Derek's hand.

He left Derek there with a quick glance back, moving towards where he had his family waiting. Derek headed to the ballroom, taking his place at the altar. It was ornately decorated with hanging flowers and candles twinkled in the light as the sun started to set.

Derek waited for the music to begin, the violin and piano playing a soft tune. He looked to the aisle, watching as his beloved made his way towards him.

He had never felt more happy than at this moment.

 

>>>

 

They remained hidden for some time, making sure to appear and disappear, only ever in the corner of the human’s eye. The paintings did help, making sure to stare and lurk. The couple who came in appeared to think their home needed a good remodel. Stiles sniffed. “They have no taste, this wallpaper is vintage.”

They followed them, and Derek's eyes glanced down to the rings on the couples fingers. His stomach twisted with thoughts of that day again. He passed through the woman, making her shiver and draw closer to her husband. The two made their way into the library, picking their way through the mess.

Derek snarled, eyes red and flashing as the woman discussed changing the library into a yoga room, whatever that was. He shattered an already cracked mirror, as he appeared in her face. He half scared her to death, watching her flee from the house sobbing with her husband. “You outdid yourself, Der.” Stiles said, lying on the cracked chaise longue.

He huffed loudly, watching them drive away. “She wanted to take out the library. The gaul of that woman.”

Stiles grinned at him, sitting up. “Come on, dear.” He took Derek's hand. “Let’s go to bed.”

 

<<<

 

The ceremony only lasted a few moments before the screaming began, he hadn't even had time to finish his vows. His eyes found the back of the room, where torches were held. A blonde mess of curls at the end of aisle. Derek moved in front of Stiles, as Kate pointed the gun towards them. “I object,” she sang out with a wicked smile on her face.

The men behind her all brandished weapons as well. “What is the meaning of this?” Stiles’ father yelled, stepping forward.

“This bastard Hale was supposed to marry me, not your cheap tramp of a son.”

“He would never marry you,” Stiles spat, eyes full of wrath, his fists shaking with anger.

“I know,” Kate agreed, stepping forward. “That is why no one is marrying him.”

She fired the gun straight at Derek. The shot rang out, though Derek felt no pain, he was pushed back from the force. He toppled into Stiles, knocking them both over as all hell broke loose.

His eyes were on the ceiling as Stiles appeared in view. “Derek!” he shouted, pressing his hands against the wound in Derek's chest. “Hang on, please. We need a doctor!”

There was screaming and more gunshots, but Derek was too weak to care. He tried to bring his hand up to touch Stiles face. “Sti--” he murmured, tasting blood.

“Don't talk, Der, save your energy.” His eyes were shining with tears, blood on his face.

Derek stared at him, taking in his love, for what he knew would be the last time. “I love--” he began. “St-- I love you.”

“We have to do something!” Stiles cried out, growing even more frantic.

Glancing up then, he saw Kate coming towards them. “I love you, I love you,” he chanted taking Derek’s face into his hands, kissing him softly. “I love you.”

He stared into his love’s eyes, as Derek shuddered underneath him. “Stiles,” he breathed, before stilling completely.

“Derek! Derek, no!” he cried, pulling Derek’s body against his own. “Derek, please don't leave me. Please, Der. Please.”

His throat felt tight as he rocked himself back and forth. Kate squatted down in front of him, gun hanging from her fingers. “I told him not to marry you or he’d regret it,” she cooed softly.

Stiles ignored her, burying his face against Derek's neck. “Derek, please. My love,” he choked out. “Don't leave me.”

She sighed, growing bored. “Come now, he's dead.”

Grabbing onto Derek’s lapel, she tugged. Stiles shouted, pulling Derek away from here. “Kill me. God, please, just do it.”

“Oh, darling, I’m not going to kill you.” She smiled sweetly at him, tracing a finger against his cheek.

He pulled back in disgust. “I like watching you squirm.” She smiled, too many teeth and her eyes dead.

It dawned upon him then, that she had no intention of harming him physically. His chest tightened, his punishment was to live out his days without Derek, without his lover. He didn't realize that time had passed, that the mob had left. Not until someone tried to take him away from the body. Screaming and crying he refused to be parted from Derek, not until strong arms locked around him. “Derek,” he cried, voice hoarse. “ _Derek_.”

 

>>>

 

“Derek!” Stiles shouted, falling back against the bed.

Their bodies stilled, enjoying the bliss of completion. Lying on the bed satisfied, Stiles drew circles around the bullet marks left on Derek's torso. “It is almost our anniversary,” he told him absently. “One hundred years.”

Derek stiffened for a moment, before his eyes opened. “Our deaths are not something I want to celebrate.”

Stiles leaned down to kiss Derek. “It was our wedding day as well.”

“We never finished it.”

He sighed, leaning back against the headboard. “Come on, get up and let's walk around the graveyard.”

Relenting, Derek did as he was told.

 

<<<

 

He was dragged away, fighting his captures with every step. He didn't know what to do, only knew that he needed to kill Kate. Stiles didn't feel it, he was blind with anger and rage. He didn't feel it as he pulled a sword from a suit of armor and cut down a man. Taking the gun he had found her, pulling her by the hair out the house. He had disarmed her, as his own wedding guests struggled for control. The screams and the gunshots became distant. He didn't feel the wound he had received, only felt the warm blood pouring down his side.

At the edge of the woods he took her, casting her on the ground. She didn't beg, not when he shot her in the leg. Not even as he held the gun to her head.

In the end, he felt nothing, even when she laid still, soaking the earth beneath her in warm blood.

He made his way back to house, back to Derek. Once inside the ballroom he saw his love’s body lying where he had fallen. Stepping over bodies, he wove his way to him. Kneeling down, he stared, Derek’s body already gone pale. He ran his fingers over Derek’s cool skin, the feeling making him sick to his stomach. He laid down, staring at Derek’s face. He knew it then: he was dying as well. The pain started to register in his ribs, the ache of a stab wound. He closed his eyes, praying to see Derek again, not in this life, but the next. “Derek,” he whispered, as the world went dark.

 

>>>

 

The graveyard was coming to life as the sun set, ghosts began to trickle out of the mausoleums and graves. They stopped to say hello to some here and there, but mostly weaved through the hustle and bustle until they came upon the graves they were searching for. The singing heads crooned to Stiles as they passed, Stiles smiling fondly as Derek dragged him forward, knowing how long those conversations could be.

The Hale mausoleum was large and outlandish, at least in Stiles’s opinion. Though he didn't mind going, since Derek could visit his family. He was happy since his own father's grave was nearby, so they all could congregate together.

He held his father in a tight embrace, always shocked at the lines on his father's face. He knew that his father had died years after him, but it still was strange for him to think about.

“I hear it is one hundred years this week,” his father said, moving closer to him.

They watched as Derek spoke to his family not too far off. “Death anniversary. At least Derek called it that,” Stiles said. “I tried to say it was our wedding day, but he had none of that.”

The Sheriff hummed. “You can't blame him for not liking the day.”

“I know.”

 

<<<

 

Stiles didn't remember many of the first years, most days were passed in anger and confusion. It took him a long time to realize what was going on. He came to himself one day, standing in the ballroom, the furniture covered in sheets and dust.

He roamed the mansion, calling out for anyone, just to find himself alone. Until the night came, the graveyard was his solace. He met many people there, from all walks of life, some living in this existence between realms much longer than he could fathom.

It wasn't until one day he was in the library that Stiles saw him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something, a man standing with his back to him. “Derek.” He gasped, eyes wide.

The man turned, eyes passing over Stiles before returning back to staring at the portrait on the wall. When Stiles moved closer, he disappeared.

Day after day, Stiles began to catch glimpses, mostly in the ballroom. Derek came and went, never staying, and never fully sentient. Stiles figured it would take him time.

The rain came and went, and one day Stiles was staring out at the sky when he heard it. A song behind him. Derek stood, eyes wide. He looked dashing, even now in his blood-stained wedding garments, hair pushed back. “Stiles?” Derek breathed, not seeming to believe his eyes.

Stiles ran to him, throwing his arms around his love. “Is it you?” Derek asked. “I can't believe it. Are you here with me?”

Stiles nodded, pressing his face against his lover’s neck. “It’s me.”  

“I thought I’d lost you,” Derek murmured, kissing Stiles. “God, Stiles, I’ve been searching for you.”

“You've found me. I’m never leaving you again.”

 

>>>

 

Once back at the mansion Derek drifted again toward the ballroom.

“You shouldn't dwell,” Stiles said. “It only makes you bitter.”

Derek nodded. “Give me your hand, my love.”

Stiles did as he was told. “Are you going to ravish me?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

His love rolled his eyes, and slipped a ring on his finger. “Your father gave this to me,” he said, looking up into the searching brown eyes. “I have my father’s own ring as well.”

Stiles’s eyes shone with tears. “Stiles. I would have married you that day. I will follow you in life, in death, in whatever comes after this. You are the only thing that keeps me from giving up,” Derek choked out. “Be mine for eternity.”

Stiles nodded happily, taking the ring from Derek’s hand. “I love you then, as I love you now. Death cannot keep us apart.”

He slips the ring on his finger, and moves forward to kiss Derek. “I love you,” Derek breathed, eyes closed, lashing framing his cheeks.

Leaning his forehead to Derek’s, Stiles whispered. “I love you.”

Derek took Stiles’s waist, spinning him happily. His husband threw his head back, laughing happily. Derek smiled, knowing everything would be fine, as long as Stiles was there with him. The darkness didn't seem so bad now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Leave a comment! :D  
> Send me some prompts on tumblr [Hecklin](http://hecklin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
